


Look At Me

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce never stops to take care of himself, even when he can't go on. Fortunately, someone will always be there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look At Me

"I said let go of me!"

Bruce's voice echoed throughout the cave as he struggled with his captor. "He's still out there and  _you're_  letting him escape."

Clark sighed and leaned down, adding slightly more body weight on top of Bruce. "Bruce, you're not well enough to go back. If Scarecrow stays out, he stays out, but  _you're_ staying here."

"I need to get... _out_..." Clark increased the weight again.

"I don't want to hurt you, Bruce," he said, "so please, just calm down. Alfred will be here with the antidote and then you'll be–"

Bruce squirmed and kicked, bucked and thrashed. He spotted his utility belt laying to his right and fought to grab for a pocket, hoping for something, anything, that could get him free. Clark added more pressure around his wrists, stopping their movement.

"Bruce, you're going to hurt yourself. Just calm–"

"No!"

Bruce doubled his struggling when he saw Alfred come near with a syringe. Clark gave Alfred an apologetic look before looking back to Bruce.

"Bruce.  _Bruce_ , look at me. Look at me. Just focus on my eyes. Focus, Bruce. Focus."

Although he kept moving, Bruce had slowed down ( _Most likely due to exhaustion_ , Clark thought), just twitching a muscle here and there in a poor attempt to free himself. He kept his gaze focused on Clark, glaring angrily into his eyes and making Clark feel slightly relieved that  _he_  was the one with heat vision.

Clark kept talking to Bruce, whispering comfort and consoling words as Alfred gave Bruce the injection. Bruce gave a last half-willed struggle and slowly relaxed, heart beating wildly, breathing harshly, but calm at last. Clark bent down and softly kissed along his face, easing his grip on Bruce.

And, although Bruce would never admit it, somewhere in the back of his mind he was glad Clark was there to stop him, if for no other reason than the lovely things that happened afterward.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a piece of fanart where Clark was holding Bruce down after some sort of disaster. Sadly, the blog that had posted it is down now, but I hope I will be able to find it somewhere else. I hope I captured even half of the urgency and story that can be found there.


End file.
